


Proposal

by Blueeucalyptus



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeucalyptus/pseuds/Blueeucalyptus
Summary: It was Makoto who bought the rings first...





	Proposal

It was Makoto who bought the ring first. 

Makoto caressed the ring on his hand. It wasn’t anything fancy, just a plain gold band with a sapphire in the middle with diamonds pressed around it in a circle. It wasn’t the most expensive ring in the world, but Haru will like it. Makoto hoped. He was rarely wrong when it came to Haru but this was not something he wanted to get wrong. 

‘Ask him now!’ Makoto berated himself during dinner back in Haru’s home. 

They came to Iwatobi for a few days and it was then Makoto decided it was the best time to propose to Haru. If he managed to get to that point because so far Makoto has being losing his nerve at every opportunity. 

First he thought he’ll propose when they walked in the beach, the afternoon they came back home. But before he could say the words to Haru; Ran and Ren ran up to them. Finding them after finishing school. 

He wanted to ask during dinner but just as he grabbed the ring box, it fell onto the floor. Before he could retrieve it, Haru was feeling a bit clingy. To be honest Makoto didn’t remember if he ate that night. Just that he woke up next day with Haru wrapped around his alarm feeling intensely satisfied. 

That morning he wandered up and grabbed the ring box from the floor, ‘I will propose to him tonight.’ He said to himself, his eyes narrowing determinedly. 

“Haru-chan!” Makoto said that night interrupting his partner’s sketching. “I want to… Can we go for a walk?” 

“I’m not done yet.” Haru said simply and went back to his sketching. “Stay still and don't call me Haru-chan” 

“But-” 

“-Makoto please, I want to get this right.” 

Makoto didn’t want to argue any further. His partner had to loves beside himself of course, swimming and his art. He felt guilty for interrupting any of his little pleasures. So he stood still counting the moments until they are done and then he can finally take Haru for a walk, preferably the beach they swam as children, ask him to marry him and live happily ever after with the love of his life. 

Yes he will do this tonight! No more excuses! 

So he waited patiently for what felt like hours until…”Done.” Haru said simply. Putting his pencil down.

“Can we go for a walk now?” 

“Don’t you want to see the picture?” 

“Yes of course, but you can show it to me while we are walking.”

Haru kept staring at his sketchpad and said, “I want you to see the picture.”

Sensing that this was an argument he will not win, Makoto ambled up to Haru and stretched out his hand to grab the sketch book. Haru flipped the book down and handed it to Makoto. For a second Haru held it a bit too long, as if he was hesitating to give the book. 

Makoto flipped the book over. “Oh!” 

Haru really out done himself this time. The lines on the picture was so intricate that he felt that the drawing of himself will pop out of the paper any second. He felt Haru’s love and devotion in every stroke. His eyes moved towards to bottom of the page and his counterpart had a small artefact around his fingers. ‘Is that? Is that what I-‘

Makoto put the book down and turned his gaze once more at Haru. But instead of being created by Haru’s cerulean eyes he was presented with an obsidian box; with a ring glistening on top it. “Please be mine?” Haru asked. 

Tears welled up in Makoto’s eyes and he nodded- not trusting himself to say anything at this moment. His trembling hand reaching out to his own pocket to grab his own ring box. 

Makoto may have bought the ring first but it Haru who proposed first.


End file.
